


Scavenger Hunt

by VJuniorVasquez



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Happy Birthday Harrington!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJuniorVasquez/pseuds/VJuniorVasquez
Summary: Today is Gou's birthdayAnd Ash's gift is much more extravagant than he expected.
Relationships: Gou/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 14
Kudos: 86





	Scavenger Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harrington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrington/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday Harrington! Sorry this gift is so short…  
> This is pretty much based on certain episode of certain TV series… (Props to you if you figure out which, but I really don’t think any of you gets it this time)  
> Anyway, enjoy it everyone!

Gou looked outside of the window of the Café for the umpteenth time that afternoon, his fingers nervously drumming the table in front of him. His boyfriend was late, again.

Of course, at this point and after so many months, Gou was used to that, but today? Couldn’t Ash Ketchum show up in time, just for today? It was _his_ birthday, for Arceus’ sake!.

Besides, the trainer promised him a very special date, those were his exact words, and Gou was so excited that he decided it would be better to make all his Pokemon (including Scorbunny) wait for his return at the Lab.

Gou was alone, on his birthday. It really didn’t felt nice at all.

His musings were interrupted by a delivery girl approaching him.

“Excuse me, are you Gou?”

The boy blinked twice, he was so focused thinking about Ash that he barely answered

“What?”

“Are you Gou?” the girl repeated with a smile

“Yes. Hi!”

“He was right” the girl commented “Your hair is unique, happy birthday, by the way”

“Thank you and… Who was right?”

Instead of replying, the girl simply gave him an envelope and rushed out of the Café. Gou opened the item and put out a small piece of paper, he immediately recognized Ash’s handwriting, it wasn’t pretty or stylized at all, but it seemed like the Trainer tried to make an improvement to write the message.

_Welcome to your Scavenger Hunt_

_\- Ash_

_First stop: Pikipek st. & 5th Avenue_

Gou raised an eyebrow and laughed for a second. He would’ve preferred to spend time with Ash today, and not walk around the city looking for who knows what, still, his curious nature overwhelmed all his other thoughts. He got up and exited the Café, wondering what surprises Ash may have for him…

When Gou stopped in the corner of the two streets, he started to search for his next clue, he assumed Ash would put some much effort into this that the next envelope could be hidden everywhere.

“Gou, right?” a man at his right asked

The boy turned around and stared at an ice cream truck, the man smiled and the boy questioned

“Yes, how did you…”

“You know who told me” the vendor replied “That I should expect Gou, and that he was the boy with the most inquisitive look I could find”

“Really?” Gou asked, blushing at the sudden compliment

For all response, the man gave Gou an ice cream.

“Chocolate-covered” Gou whispered “Is my favorite”

“He left you something else”

The man smiled and gave Gou another envelope, the boy reached for it, and stopped for a second, the man saw he was struggling, so he took the ice cream, and Gou opened the packet and pulled out another piece of paper.

_Next stop: Roserade’s flowers_

_72 nd & Chandelure_

“Any idea of how much time it took Ash to prepare all of this?” Gou asked the vendor

“Hard to say” the man replied “He did warned me you’d want to know those things”

Gou smiled and the man added:

“He says you should enjoy the journey. And happy birthday!”

Gou took his ice cream back and thanked the man before starting to walk.

When Gou entered the flower shop, he was expecting some sort of welcoming, but the place was empty

“Hello?” he asked

“In a moment!” a lady in the back of the shop shouted. Gou heard a few metal sounds and couldn’t help himself, so he asked:

“Is everything okay? Do you need help?”

“I’m fine!” The lady replied “I assume you are Gou!”

“Yes…” the boy replied, surprised again

“Finally” the lady said “I’ve been doing that act with the metal boxes all day…”

“Why would you do that?”

“Because someone told me that the only person, who could care enough to help me, would be Gou”

“He knows me so well”

“You don’t have an idea” the lady replied “he spent hours looking for this”

She handed him a single yellow flower, and an envelope. There wasn’t anything particular about the look of the flower, but it smelled quite bad, and Gou frowned, Ash really missed the point this time. The boy opened the envelope quickly and was surprised by a cryptic message.

_Just go outside and wait for a little beat_

“He must mean bit” Gou chuckled

“No, he doesn’t, believe me”

Gou made his way to the door and exited the shop, not before receiving a “happy birthday” from the owner.

Sun was setting on the horizon when Gou stepped outside, the smell of the flower still burning his nose. He looked at it and started to think how could be connected to the Scavenger Hunt.

He was starting to theorize about sound waves, or imagining Ash singing a song in front of him, when “the beat” came flying from above

Most specifically, a group of Volbeat appeared, they started to dance in front of the boy, surrounding him and giggling. Gou smiled, impressed by the show.

“Of course…” Gou said to himself “This smell… is from an Illumise!”

That was the only thing that could attract so many Volbeat to the same place at the same time; the smell was filled with Illumise natural essence. Gou thought it was a nice detail from Ash, adding some scientific event into a Scavenger Hunt.

Suddenly, one of the Volbeat snatched the flower from his hand and the group flew away.

Gou didn’t know why, but he thought Ash would get mad at him if he lost the flower, so he started to run, chasing the Volbeat. When he was about to give up, the Volbeat stopped in a clearing, and Gou realized night had fallen.

The tails of the Volbeat started to shine with more intensity, and the group danced with more energy, up and above, over and over again, until they stopped and turned around, the lights shined again, and a message appeared in the night sky.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY GOU

The leader of the group approached the boy and returned him the flower

“Keep it, as a thank you for such wonderful gift” Gou said

The Pokemon insisted, placing the flower in Gou’s pocket, while another Volbeat tapped the boy’s shoulder, handing him one last envelope

_Last surprise_

_Rush to the Museum_

_But quickly, it closes at 9:00 PM!_

Gou looked at the time and cursed. He only had five minutes left, how the hell was he supposed to get to the Museum that quickly?

A growl behind him was his answer. Gou turned and saw Ash’s Dragonite, smiling at him, he pet him in the nose and asked:

“Would you get me there?”

For all response, Dragonite hugged him.

Gou jumped off the dragon’s back and ran to the Museum’s entrance, he pulled out the doors, but they were locked, he tried again until he looked at his watch.

9:02 PM. He was too late, even with Dragonite’s help.

A security guard approached from the inside of the building

“Museum’s closed” he said, stating the obvious, but stopped as soon as he saw the boy’s face “Wait, you are Gou, right?”

“YES!” The boy replied, shouting excitedly

“Then come in!” the guard replied, unlocking and opening the doors.

Gou had a suspicion Ash could be waiting for him in one of the main exhibits, after all, the common theme was the Pokemon world, a huge amount of pictures taken across history of wild Pokemon, from every region.

Gou was so focused looking at a picture of a wild Volcarona, that he didn’t notice Ash was looking at him.

“Hello” the Trainer said, and Gou looked up

His boyfriend was smiling at him from a floor above 

“Hello back” Gou replied “Thank you so much for the Scavenger Hunt Ash, I loved it”

“Come on up” Ash offered

“First the Scavenger Hunt, then the Volbeat chase and now you want me to climb up a set of stairs to get to you?”

“If you want…” Ash said sheepishly

“Of course I want, you dumb” Gou replied quickly “I’m just saying…”

Gou ran to the first floor, then turned around in a corner and faced his boyfriend

“I’m just saying…” he repeated, huffing “I think I’ve done a lot of exercise for just one day”

“Was it worth it?” Ash asked, approaching him

“Of course it was” Gou responded, taking his hand “But… the Museum should be close right now, how do you get us in here so late?”

“The perks of being a Champion” Ash said “If I can enjoy them with my boyfriend, then much better”

“Thank you so much for today” Gou repeated, placing his head atop Ash’s shoulder “It was… perfect”

“It’s not over yet” Ash replied, walking towards a group of pictures

Gou smiled, thinking there was no way Ash had another surprise in store for him, but he was wrong. As soon as he turned around a corner, he gasped.

“I never knew someone took a picture of that day” Ash explained

The scene in front of the couple was very familiar: A Lugia flying through the skies, with one boy clinging to its tail, and another one (and his faithful Pikachu) grabbing one of its legs.

“Our journey started here” Ash commented, looking at Gou “And I’m so glad you decided to stay by my side”

“It was the best decision I’ve ever made” Gou added, starting to cry

“I-I’m sorry” Ash stuttered “Are you okay? Were you expecting… something different, something better maybe?”

“There’s nothing better than this Ash!” Gou replied “I’m just… worried”

“About what?”

“I’ll never be able to do something like this for you…”

“Don’t over think it…”

“Easy for you to say”

“I mean it Gou, tonight is _your_ night, just do us a favor, and enjoy it…”

“Fine, but still…”

“This is my gift to you; Gou” Ash quickly interrupted “And I don’t care about what gift you’ll give me in the future…”

He looked down, embarrassed, and completed:

“As long as you’ll be there to give it to me”

He gently touched Gou’s face, and the other boy melted at the contact, he closed his eyes and waited, knowing too well Ash had closed the distance between them.

“Happy birthday” the trainer whispered

“Just kiss me already” Gou demanded, and Ash laughed

“Why?”

“Because I’ve been waiting my whole birthday for one of your kisses”

The other boy obliged and placed his lips on Gou’s cheeks, he then proceeded to smooch his nose, his chin and even his eyes.

“Ash Ketchum, master of teasing, do it alre…”

Gou never finished the phrase, Ash kissed him in the softest way possible, but he needed more, he grabbed his boyfriend by the neck and pressed further, deepening the kiss.

“Best… birthday… Ever” Gou said a minute later, out of breath

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said guys, sorry for such a short fic, but I’m with a lot of things in my mind lately, although I really didn’t wanted to leave a friend without a present.  
> See you around guys (I know I still owe a lot on certain story, I’ll try to keep up as soon as I can) in the meantime, what about some reviews?


End file.
